<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needlework by misura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632979">Needlework</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura'>misura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Harrenhal, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tywin catches Arya with Needle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tywin Lannister &amp; Arya Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needlework</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts">Sleepless_Malice</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As big as Harrenhall was, finding a safe place to practice still hadn't been easy. Worth the effort though; she felt better as soon as she felt the weight of Needle in her hand, her body falling into the now-familiar patterns: lunge, duck, twist to the left, to the right.</p><p>If she closed her eyes, she could almost hear Syrio's voice - or better yet: picture she was facing a real opponent, someone who deserved -</p><p>"Let me guess. Your father, the literate stonemason, also was a master swordsman?"</p><p>Lord Tywin Lannister. All by himself, as far as she could see, and for a moment, she imagined skewering him, putting Needle right through his black heart. He'd treated her kindly enough, she supposed - <i>for a Lannister,</i> her mind added.</p><p>Getting away might be tricky, but then, wouldn't it be worth a little risk?</p><p>Tywin frowned at her. "Well? Answer me, girl."</p><p>Arya swallowed. Her mouth felt dry. She wasn't <i>afraid</i>, of course. "No, my lord."</p><p>"No," Tywin said, shaking his head. "Not with that sort of blade. Not unless he was from somewhere quite far away. That style of fighting - they fight that way in Braavos, did you know?"</p><p>Denying it seemed as stupid as admitting that she did, in fact, know. "Do they, my lord?"</p><p>"Mind, it's not going to do you much good against a man in full armor," Tywin said. "But for a scrawny, little thing like you - well, it's better than nothing at all, I suppose. May I see that blade?"</p><p>Arya wondered what he was going to do if she refused, and then she wondered what the odds were of a Lannister lord recognizing a Winterfell blacksmith's mark. "It's not mine, not really." She felt the story arrange itself in her head, ready to come out in any number of ways, depending on what he'd say next, what he'd guess, suspect, deduce.</p><p>Times like this, it almost felt like a game - except that she knew what would happen if she lost.</p><p>"Well-made," Tywin said, inspecting Needle. "Proper workmanship. Stolen, did you say?"</p><p>"It was a gift!" Stupid: Tywin wasn't going to care so long as she claimed to have stolen it from some rebel soldier.</p><p>"From?" Tywin prompted, handing it back, hilt first, almost as if he was daring her to try and run him through with it. She saw the scene play out in her mind: the look of surprise on his face, of shock and pain and then, maybe, recognition in the end. (<i>I'm Arya Stark,</i> she almost heard herself say. <i>Your daughter had my father murdered.</i>)</p><p>"A boy," she said. "A friend. He wanted to keep me safe," she added.</p><p>"He might have done better to come with you himself." Tywin sounded vaguely disapproving, judgmental.</p><p>"He couldn't," she said. "And besides, I don't need anyone else to keep me safe, to protect me. I can take care of myself."</p><p>Tywin gave her a look.</p><p>Arya felt herself blush, just a bit, even if it wasn't fair. "I can!"</p><p>"You'll need to get better to do a proper job of that," Tywin said. "A lot better."</p><p><i>I'm trying!</i> she wanted to say, but that wouldn't do any good either. "I know," she said instead.</p><p>Tywin's expression turned pensive, considering. "Practicing by yourself isn't going to do you much good. You'd need a teacher, someone to correct your mistakes, keep you from picking up bad habits."</p><p>"My lord?" He wasn't offering what it sounded like he was offering ... was he?</p><p>Tywin shrugged. "You never know. A cupbearer who knows how to fight might come in quite handy one day. True, you're a girl, but, well, all for the better. You should definitely have the element of surprise, if nothing else."</p><p>"I - I don't want to be your cupbearer for the rest of my life, my lord. I had - have plans." Like joining up with the person he kept talking about trapping and killing and defeating on the field of battle.</p><p>" 'Had' was the right word, I think," Tywin said. "A girl, all alone, with the country in its current state? I'm offering you security, girl. Food, a roof over your head, a safe place to sleep. Many would jump at the chance."</p><p><i>Then maybe you should ask one of them,</i> Arya thought, but then she pictured Robb's face as she showed up with Tywin's head - or no, just news of his death, that would do. She wasn't some monster.</p><p>"Yes, my lord," she said.</p><p>Tywin nodded, his expression satisfied. "Much better. Say 'thank you' as well, will you? It'll make me feel less like I'm about to waste a good deal of time and effort on an ingrate."</p><p>"Thank you, my lord. You're very kind and generous, my lord."</p><p>"All right, no need to overdo it," Tywin said, looking just a touch embarrassed. "As long as you're aware of your position."</p><p>Arya nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground. "Did you need me, my lord?"</p><p>"The Seven help us all if it comes to a point where our fate depends on a cupbearer," Tywin said. "I was simply taking a walk and overheard you, that's all. Now, come along. I have another meeting starting soon."</p><p>"Yes, my lord," Arya said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>